first snow
by SonadowStories
Summary: it's Shadow first christmas on earth and Sonic and his friends want to make sure he spends it with them on their christmas party at Sonic's house. At the same time Shadow has gotten down with a small cold, but that won't stop Rouge from making him go anyway.


**first snow: one-shot**

**Sonic's POV**

Just a few more hours till the christmas party. We were holding it at my place like every year. However this year would be slightly diffirent. Cause this year, unlike the last one, we had shadow to join us. We figured that because it was his first year on earth that he should learn what the real meaning is of christmas by us. So we had invited him. Unfortunatly he refused. Rather spending his christmas alone. Till rouge had said that she would join us and then shadow hesitantly agreed. I guess we shouldn't be to surprised that shadow only agreed when rouge did. After all, shadow doesn't even leave the house without rouge. She had offered him to stay at her place and that gave shadow the ability to always know whenever rouge would leave. And wanting to explore the place he always went along with her. Secretly shadow didn't dare to go alone because he had no idea as to how everything worked here.

I was sitting on the couch waiting for everyone to arrive just like tails, who was sitting right next to me, was doing aswell. I yawned like i always did wheneve ri got bored. it always took them so long to get here i wonder whats up with that. But not to long after that thought had passed my mind we could both hear the doorbell ring. I got up to open the door and welcome our first guests.

**Shadow's POV**

**"did i really have to come?"** I asked and coughed. I had gotten sick not to long ago and therefore wanted to stay at home and sleep my illness away. But rouge had dragged me out of bed and forced me to dress up. **"shadow, you know that sonic and everyone else expects you to spent christmas with us."** Rouge said and patted my back when i coughed again. **"i just want to sleep my illness away."** I said and yawned. **"don't worry, it'll go by fast."** She said and smiled.

We soon arrived at sonic's house and rouge ringed the bell. We didn't have to wait long before sonic opened the door. **"hey there, you came!"** He said and stepped aside. me and rouge walked in the house. Sonic closed the door behind me and then grabbed my arms. I looked at him. **"i heard through rouge that you were sick. you feeling okay?"** He asked and smiled letting go of my arm when he had gotten my attention. **"to be honest i really wanted to resume my nap in my bed, but rouge had to drag me here."** i said and coughed again. **"so, you're still tired i guess."** He said. I nodded and yawned. **"it's still a few hours till the party. if you want to you can go to the guestroom and resume your nap there."** He said and lead me into the guestroom. **"here it is. i'll wake you up when the party begins."** He said and closed the blinds. I nodded and sat down on the bed. I removed my coat and shoes and laid down on the bed. i snuggled beneath the blanket and curled up. The matras was cold, but it warmed up quickly because of my bodywarmth.

**"shadow...shaaaaadoooow...wake up, shadow."** I could hear a gentle voice say softly. **"hmmm."** I hummed and curled up a little bit more. **"i know that you're tired, but the party is going to begin."** I heard the voice say again and i figured that that voice belonged to sonic. He shook me a little bit and i opened my eyes and looked at him. I coughed and sonic patted my back a bit. **"you can go and sleep again when everyone has gone home. rouge said that you can stay here so you can go to bed as soon as the party is over. We know that you and your body aren't used to becoming sick because it was always sterile on the ark. so we want to give you as much sleep as you can get."** Sonic said and watched me sit up. He was sitting on the side of the guest bed. I yawned and pulled my shoes back on again. **"how are you feeling?"** He asked. **"ill."** I said and rubbed in my eye. **"i guess it was a dump question then."** He said and grinned sheepishly. **"no, it's fine. i'm glad you asked."** I said and got up from the bed. Sonic got up from it aswell and walked down the stairs with me following behind quickly.

**Sonic's POV**

Some time passed by and we mostly just talked with eachother and ate some snacks. Shadow spent them sitting on the couch and saying one or two things and yawning. He really was ill wasn't he? Well i guess that's to be expected since he didn't get sick often. It was normal for poeple who almost never got sick would get really sick when they would come down with a disease. I felt a bit sorry for him. First christmas on earth and he had gotten sick.

Shadow was sitting on the couch watching a movie on the tv with cream sitting next to him. Cream enjoyed spending time with shadow and the enjoyment was likewise. Next to cream sat tails and close by was knuckles, who were also enjoying the movie. I walked towards shadow and handed him something to drink like rouge had requested. Shadow wouldn't ask it himself because he thought that he would be bothering the one he would ask so he refused to ask anything. Shadow took the glass and drank from it after saying 'thank you'. I heard his belly growl and rouge told us that shadow had missed lunch because he was sleeping his cold away. But luckily for him miss vanilla had finished our christmas dinner together with amy. We all really enjoyed it. We had played some games and i even played chess with shadow. But shadow had won again and again because he had some sort of strategy that worked every single time. The winning managed to lift shadow's spirits a little and made the others enjoy the show of me losing alot.

Sometime passed by and we were watching a movie at the moment. That is, we were watching one till shadow got up all of a sudden and walked into the hallway and out of the frontdoor. **"shadow?"** Both me and rouge said in concern. I got up and followed him. We were pretty concerned because shadow was one of those poeple who almost never got sick and therefore had a very bad cold. **"shadow?"** I asked and saw the reason of shadow's sudden flee out the front door. It had started to snow. Shadow was looking up and held up a hand to allow some snow to land on the palm of his hand. He looked a bit bewilderd. **"it's snowing!"** cream yelled and threw her arms happily in the air and ran past me. **"cream, dear, wear your coat and scarf."** Miss vanilla said and came after her holding the coat and scarf together with cheese. The others joined us outside aswell. **"snow? is this snow?"** I heard shadow whisper silently and kept looking up in curiosity. **"oh, that's right, this is your first white christmas isn't it?"** I asked and made my way towards him. Shadow faced me and nodded and squeezed his hand as it obviously started to feel really cold. Rouge handed shadow his coat and scarf. Shadow was quick to wrap it around his body and then kept looking up to watch the snow fall. **"you like to watch the snow fall, don't you?"** I asked and shadow nodded again. **"it's cold, but it's really pleasant to watch it."** He said and smiled very lightly. He hid it behind his scarf, but it was obvious because he had a peacefull look in his eyes. I smiled at him. I turned to tails when he had called my name when i suddenly felt a snow ball hit the back of my head. I looked behind me in surprise. Much to my surprise i saw that the culprit was shadow. I knew because his hands were full of snow and he had went to his knees to make another snowball. I smirked and went to my knees aswell and made a snowball before throwing it back to shadow, which started our snowball fight. It was nice seeing shadow act childish for once.

After the snowball fight everyone had went home because it was late. Shadow was staying at my place for the night because he had gotten to tired. We had expected that so rouge had brought along one of his pj's before the two left even though shadow would've wanted to go home to, but rouge had forced him to dress into them anyway. And as soon as he had hit the mattras of the guestbed he had fallen asleep.

When everything was cleaned up in the livingroom and kitchen i had decided to go to sleep aswell. I checked up on tails. Then i checked up on shadow who was skeeping really peacefully. I smiled before closing the door and making my way to my room.


End file.
